ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Avengers (Live-Action TV Show)
The Avengers would be a live action TV show focusing on the superhero team of the same name. It would showcase the origins of the team. Below is my outline of season 1. 16 Episodes Regular Stars: Henry Pym/Giant-Man Janet Van Dyne/Wasp Clint Barton/Hawkeye Natasha Rominoff/Black Widow Thor Odinson Tony Stark/Iron Man Bruce Banner/Hulk Scott Lang/Ant-Man Steve Rogers/Captain America Recurring Characters: Don Blake Kang Thaddeus “Thunderbolt” Ross/Red Hulk Mandarin Elihas Starr/Egghead Carl Creel/Absorbing Man Samuel Sterns/Leader Loki Laufyson Amora/Enchantress Skurge/Executioner Betty Ross Jane Foster Pepper Potts Sharon Carter/Agent 13 Nick Fury Happy Hogan Mad Thinker Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom Episodes: 1. Pilot-When Hank Pym’s Ant-Man gear is stolen by an unknown thief, he assembles the most powerful beings on the planet to track him down. Meanwhile, Pym tests his new growth serum, becoming the size altering Giant-Man. 2. The Captain-Set in the 1940’s, Steve Rogers becomes a super soldier named Captain America in order to take down the evil HYDRA and Red Skull. 3. God of Thunder-Thor, God of Thunder, is forced to face his brother Loki in combat. When he is slain, his father Odin puts his consciousness into a small Hammer, which only the worthy can lift. Enter Don Blake, one who is finally worthy to become Thor and defeat the villainous Loki. 4. The Big Guy-After saving an innocent boy from a nuclear test, Bruce Banner, when angry, turns into the rampaging Hulk. In order to take down the beast, SHIELD has created a new unit called the Hulkbusters. Leading the unit is General Thaddeus “Thunderbolt” Ross, and its members include Hawkeye and Black Widow. 5. The Little Guys-Hank Pym develops a helmet that can alter his size and allow him to communicate with ants. This, of course, makes him a prime target of numerous villains, none of which Pym is willing to hurt. 6. Latin for “I”-Tony Stark had everything: Brains, women, money, until one day, he was trapped in a small cave in China. Then, Stark invented a mechanical armor to escape. That day, Iron Man was born. 7. Rampage- Bruce Banner runs away from the Avengers, fearing that he will hurt them as the Hulk, after the team’s fight with Absorbing Man. 8. The Captain and I-While on the hunt for the Hulk, the Avengers discover the frozen body of Captain America, who believes the team to be HYDRA agents. 9. Who ya Gonna Call…-The Hulkbusters locate the Hulk, and have weaponry that could kill hm. It’s up to the Avengers to save their former teammate’s life, and Hawkeye and Black Widow have the choice: Save the Hulk, or Lose everything. 10. Big Kang Theory-A madman comes from the future trying to conquer the present. 11. Masters-Loki recruits Kang, Red Hulk, Egghead, Mandarin, Leader, Absorbing Man, and two of his deputies, Enchantress and Executioner, to form his own team of Avengers, calling themselves the Masters. 12. Mad-The computers at Avengers Mansion are hacked by the Mad Thinker. 13. 13-Captain America falls in love with the woman known as Agent 13 of SHIELD, who was sent by Nick Fury to disband the Avengers. Meanwhile, while following Agent 13, Cap, who is no longer allowed to assemble the Avengers, discovers that SHIELD has been infiltrated by shape-shifting aliens known as Skrulls. 14. Doom-The Avengers are kidnapped one by one by Doctor Doom. However, Ant-Man is able to escape… 15. Even an Avenger can die...Part 1.-Part one of the season finale that will end in someone’s death. Kang returns, this time, with the brilliant mind of princess Ravonna, to defeat the Avengers. 16. Even an Avenger can die…Part 2.-Part two of the season finale that will end in someone’s death. Now that Kang has access to Tony Stark’s Iron Man suits, the Avengers are down a key player, and must take down all of Stark’s suits before Kang and Ravonna make them reek havoc.